Distractions (1-Shot)
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: Ryou wakes in his soul room only to find that Bakura has taken over his body yet again. Can the white-haired Egyptian calm him down with certain distractions? Gemshipping.


Ryou awoke in his soul room and inwardly groaned. _Bakura must've dragged me from my body again._ Ever since Akefia showed up in the millennium ring, Bakura had pretty much left him alone. He didn't know what Bakura could be planning to do, and he quickly checked to see if the spirit was inhabiting his body. Sure enough, the spirit was in Ryou's body getting dressed for school. _Bloody bastard! I told him to stay away from my friends!_

A soft chuckle from the soul room's door turned his attention to the white haired spirit with beautiful tan skin. "I see Bakura was able to draw you out of your slumber," Akefia purred softly. There was a glint in his crimson eyes that Ryou couldn't place.

"You guys know that I have school today," Ryou said cooly. Akefia never really caused trouble for Ryou, so he saw no need to be rude to the spirit. Bakura, on the other hand, was a complete and utter handful. If Ryou wasn't yelling at him, Bakura was plotting something for him to deal with. He needed to get in control of his own body now. "I can't play around with you right now."

He sat up in bed with every intention of walking through the soul door and down the hallway so he could slap Bakura right across the face for stealing his body yet again. "I can't allow you to do that," Akefia said, but Ryou ignored him. Ryou walked towards the door, but Akefia didn't move.

"Akefia, please get out of the way," Ryou said. When Akefia didn't move, Ryou sighed. "What does Bakura have planned for me this time? I've already told him that I won't allow him to hurt my friends." He determinedly stared into the crimson eyes that belonged to the tanned spirit before him.

After a moment of meeting Ryou's warm gaze, Akefia blinked and crashed his lips to Ryou's soft ones. Ryou breathed in sharply through his nose, and his brown eyes fluttered shut. One of Akefia's arms wrapped around Ryou's waist and butt and pulled the boy up against him. Ryou instinctively wrapped his legs around Akefia's waist and his arms around his neck when he felt his feet leave the ground.

Akefia smirked into the kiss before pulling away. His other hand was placed on Ryou's back to keep him upright. Ryou had the cutest dazed expression on his face, and Akefia chuckled softly. "To answer your question, I have only the best planned for you today and going to school isn't one of them."

"But I have a project that I have to present today, and Bakura will no doubt scare my friends away again," Ryou complained quietly, yet he leaned closer to Akefia as if he wanted more. Akefia chuckled again and brought his lips just millimeters away from Ryou's.

"Your body is the project that has to be presented," Akefia purred, and he smirked when he felt a shiver run down Ryou's spine. A blush was spreading across the boy's cheeks. "And 'Kura isn't going to your school. He's going to hang out with Marik."

"But he was putting on my school uniform," Ryou reasoned. "Ishizu doesn't think Marik is ready for high school yet."

"He's going over to their place, stupid," Akefia said. "He's only putting on the uniform to get past your father."

 _That makes sense, I guess,_ Ryou thought, but he didn't fully trust the spirit. Bakura had lied in the past, and Ryou didn't doubt that he'd do it again. As if sensing the boy's hesitation, Akefia kissed him again. Ryou whimpered softly at the forcefulness, but he tangled his fingers into Akefia's rough white hair anyway. Akefia moved a hand to massage Ryou's butt, and Ryou had to hold back a moan. Akefia began to walk back towards the bed and unceremoniously dropped Ryou on top of it before crawling over him.

His mouth attacked Ryou's throat in a flurry of kisses and licks, and his hands roamed Ryou's body. Ryou couldn't hold back the loud moan that left his pale lips, and his eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed Akefia's pleasant touch.

"Akefia~" Ryou moaned loudly as he tugged at Akefia's red robe in a sorrowful attempt to undress the Egyptian.

"Now, now," Akefia practically purred into Ryou's ear. His hand slid lower until it was caressing Ryou's hip sensually. "We have the entire day to play."

Ryou only smiled crookedly, in fact, it would've looked like a smirk if he was only a little bit more evil. "Then let's play," he whispered heavily before crashing his lips to Akefia's. His mind had been successfully distracted from Bakura taking over his body. The only thought on his mind was the glorious man before him that was determined to take him that day.

* * *

 **Please REVIEW~ Thank you all for being so patient~! -sending huggles-**


End file.
